Nightmares
by Dragon349295
Summary: Summary: a teen boy doesn't know when to shut up and decides to become an edge-lord.
1. Peacemaker's nightmare

**Hello there.**

**This is my first post here and my first fanfic that really got outside my head. As such please go easy on me, I know there are grammatical errors and not ****weird wording. I know that some people don't like writing about caacters in cannon, and that's ok. Just don't read these types of fics. But anyway if **** I get enough support for this I'll write another chapter about another WoF ****character having nightmares about they're biggest fears, regrets, etc, etc... so let's put that at a nice 5-10. **

**Anyways let's get on with the story!**

Peacemaker was running, running, and running. He forgot how long he had been running. When he tried to spread his wings, it was almost as if his muscles were stone. He had run first through the nightwing settlement, second the rainwing village, finally through jade mountain academy. Strangely, everything was deserted, and there was no dragon in sight. Peacemaker looked behind him and there was a massive nightwing that had strange white marking under his wings and a wicked crown on its head. Everything that the dragon touched turned a burned black color. Then peacemaker stumbled and fell. Peacemaker looked behind himself, bracing for the dragon to kill him. The dragon lunged at him. Peacemaker closed his eyes. But it never came.

Peacemaker then opened his eyes and looked around. He was in an unfamiliar place that looked like a marketplace on top of a stage, though it looks as if it had been abandoned for years. There was only one other dragon, an ice wing with a pool of blue liquid it's feat. Peacemaker approached the icewing coshoushly. "S-sir?"peacemaker asked. "Who are you?"The icewing silently turned his head around to face peacemaker. The icewing then turned back around and continued working on whatever he was working on. "S-sir can you tell me where we are?" Peacemaker asks. The icewing doesn't respond at all this time. Peacemaker fells an unnatural spike in anger towards this dragon. Peacemaker then asks in a fierce tone of voice "tell me where we are right now." The icewing doesn't respond. Peacemaker got madder. "Tell me right now or I will-" peacemaker then grabs the icewing and turns him around "wha-what" the icewing has a giant gash with his organs hanging out and bleeding the blue substance. "Wha-what happened?" Asks peacemaker. The icewing then looks down at his wound and then at peacemaker. The icewing opens up mouth. Peacemaker looks inside and sees that the icewing has no tongue. Then the scenery suddenly changes and the icewing disappears.

Peacemaker then sees hundreds of dead icewing, each body having a message warning that darkstalker was coming. Peacemaker saw hundreds of dragons both icewing and nightwings both horrified at the dead icewings. They turned to peacemaker and started yelling.

"Why did you kill him?"

"She had egg!"

"They're dragonets are orphans now!"

"He had a family!"

Peacemaker then looks down at his claws and saw them flicker between his claws and claws that looked like they belong to a dragonet 4 years older than him. Then the scenery shifts

Peacemaker woke up on a mountain . Peacemaker looks around seeing jade mountain. He looked around seeing two dragonets, about 5 and 6, the 5 year old being female and the 6 year old being male. They were talking about the mountain they were standing on and how it would be struck by an earthquake and be shorter than jade mountain. _Wait _peacemaker thought to himself, _isn't_ _jade mountain is the tallest mountain._ Then the dragonets start talking about when it went wrong. Peacemaker hears something about future dragonets. _Weird how talking about the future when they're so young and with such certainty. _The female dragonet takes a bracelet and puts it on the other dragon's wrist. "_goodbye my dearest love" _said a sorrowful voice before Peacemaker before he felt his eyelids get heavy and he fell asleep.

Peacemaker woke up with tears in his eyes. He brushed them off, then looked around. He was in an hourglass with black sand above him. Then the black sand started to fall down and as it did so, it turned white. Then the hourglass started to fill, with peacemaker trapped inside. Peacemaker felt the sand rise up as he desperately tried to get his footing, but it just wasn't working. The sand got to his ankles, then his chest, then finally his head. Peacemaker then felt his wings get covered in sand as it filled his lunges.

Peacemaker woke up in a cold sweat. It was just a dream. But it felt so real. It was midday, since he was having some sun time. He looked around himself, seeing several sleeping rainwings, while his hammock war swinging. Peacemaker decided to go find some strawberries, because why not? He loved them after all. Maybe afterwards he would tell his mom about his nightmare.

**What did you think? Is it good? Is it bad? What did and didn't you like about it? Leave your opinions about my writing in the comments below! Just don't say anything like "Peacemaker wasn't supposed to remember anything" Yes I know about stuff like that, this is just an idea I wanted to explore. ****Also post any ideas for what each of the dragonet's biggest fears are. And if you want you could vote for who I do next. **

**With that being said see ****next time, bye****!**


	2. Clay's nightmare

**So it took me a while to update this… sorry. This has been done for a while now, but I wasn't able to upload it due to… technical difficulties. Now this will tie into a different project of mine, that should come out by next week. Now, the reason I'm doing this is because I actually expected people to forget about it after it was read. So shout out to the LITERALLY ONE PERSON who kept coming back. Thank you. **

**But anyway, for context, this takes place 7 years after the events of DoD. Nothing after that matters, due to reasons that will be explained later. Peril and Clay have been dating for 6 of those years. So yea claril is a thing. If not get out.**

**(Content warning: this chapter has, bodies, blood, gory face melting mentioned, a snapped neck, and fluff. If this any of this offends, disgusts or triggers some kind of ptsd, I'm sorry, there will be a summary at the end)**

Clay found himself in a place devoid of life. No grass, no trees, no nothing. There was only Clay and the dirt he was standing on. Not even the nice soft dirt. It was all hard and crusty, like the spots in the mud kingdom when they didn't get enough rain.

Oh! Wait a minute! There was something… wait! No! Someone, else here! Maybe she knew where they were! They must be in mudwing territory, because this wasn't the dessert due to there being nothing but dirt, the rainforest because there wasn't any plants, the mountain ranges because _where were the mountains,_ or the ice kingdom because there wasn't any snow, therefore it's the mud kingdom!

As Clay walked towards the figure, he wondered how did he even get here? The last thing he could remember was spending the evening with Peril. Peril! He needed to get back! She was probably worried about him!

Clay quickened his pace. He needed to get back to her. Otherwise… the results aren't going to be pretty. She had become tamer over the last 7 years, but she sill had that fire In her.

This figure was his only hope! But now that he was looking at said figure, it actually was a lying down mudwing. She looked skinnier than average, with golden brown scales, and looked around 7. Then Clay noticed the unnatural angle of her neck.

_She… she's not… she's not… is she?_ Clay rushed over to her, fearing the worst. When Clay got there, he put a talon to their neck. She was alive. Barely. She was stone cold, obviously not getting enough air due to her neck, and her pulse was slow and weak.

Clay moved over to see this stranger's face. He wasn't anyone he recognised, but she looked familiar, but right now the safety of this dragon was most important.

Clay nudged her with his claw, hoping that this stranger still had some fight left in her. _Well she has to to keep kicking after… that._

"Hello are you alright?" Clay said, worried that the stranger wouldn't wake up.

The stranger stirred, sending relief coursing through Clay. She was alright, but very weak. _Wait._ Clay thought to himself. _I have my healer's bag! It has food, water, even a stone that can heal burns! _(Peril said that she had found it somewhere, and you never can be too safe)

Clay looked under his wing, expecting the bag to be there, but it wasn't. He always put it there! Why wasn't it there?

Clay started frantically looking around, hoping that he just lost it. It **had** to be around here somewhere, otherwise…

Clay looked back at the mudwing, seeing he had gotten up, corrected her neck, and was muttering to himself.

"Hello, who are you?" Clay asked, wondering why this dragon was here, "where are we?"

The stranger just stood up, and _walked right through Clay._ The stranger didn't seem to notice Clay at all, continuing to mutter to herself, but audible this time. "No water… no shelter… no food… just a barren wasteland."

Clay was shocked! No food!? That's as bad as taking away the sun! Clay was absolutely stunned! How had this dragon not have any ribs showing? This just didn't make any sense! There was no food! There had to be some kind of food somewhere!

"Excuse me, but where are we?! Who even are you!?" Clay asked, slightly panicked. There was no food! No food!

The mystery dragon jumped, startled. "Who's there? I know someone's there!" She stated, looking around wildly.

Clay calmed down, because he was bigger than this dragon and she obviously couldn't see or touch him. _But why?_ Clay thought as he repeated his question. "Excuse me, but where are we?"

"Reveal yourself!" The female mudwing, still looking around frantically, reading herself, "I won't die again!"

"Die again?" Clay said, wondered out loud, with a million questions running through his mind. Was he dead? But then why wasn't she able to see him? They should be the same 'type' of dragon. How did she die? Well the broken neck was a perfectly reasonable answer. Why were they there? This definitely was a more Starflight problem.

"What do you mean? You're here! That means you died!… like me." The mudwing added before seeming hurt? Sad? Regretful? Clay couldn't tell. Right now he needed to know what happened.

"No I didn't die, at least I don't think so." What would've happened if he had died? What would Peril do? Well she probably would hunt whoever did it to the ends of the earth.

Clay smiled, thinking about what Peril would do. She probably already has at least organised a search party, whether that be for finding him, his body, or his killer.

_**You're not dead. At least not yet.**_A voice told him, seemingly trying to comfort Clay.

_Wait what? _Clay thought, but the voice was already gone.

"What do you mean you didn't die?" The dragon said, then added, "But that would explain why I can't see you."

"By the way, who are you?" The dragon asked wondering out loud, like Clay.

"I'm Clay." Clay responded

"... Clay?" The dragon asked, seeming confused.

"Wait you're not aware of me?" Clay asked equally as confused. Had she died before the war ended? Well that would explain the broken neck. Did she know who the Dragonets of Destiny were? Maybe she had died before they escaped. How long has she been here? "Yes I'm Clay, the Dragonet of Destiny?" Clay answered, slowly.

"The Dragonet of Destiny?" The dragon seemed to light up at this idea. "Well Clay but I think I'm…"

"Argh!" Clay was suddenly overcome with a sudden, very, very painful, headache. Then the world started to spin, becoming blurrier and blurrier as it did so. Clay then collapsed, not knowing what's happening.

Clay woke up, not knowing where he was, but he felt sand beneath his talons. _My head._ It felt as if someone was hitting him on the head repeatedly, as opposed to the several in the last minute or two.

"Hello there Clay." A cold mysterious voice greeted him, spitting out Clay's name like it was poison. "I didn't expect to see you here for a loooong time."

Clay got up, confused. Where were they? Well they were in the dessert based on the sand. What did the voice here mean by 'not expecting him here?' Well it would make sense if they were still in the afterlife, but then why could the voice see him? This afterlife thing wasn't making any sense.

As Clay got up, he saw the raised walls, the stands, the open sky, and… the pillars. _We're in the skywing arena!_ Clay realised with a start. _Well before it got revamped._ _Ruby has done some amazing things_

Clay then turned around, seeing an icewing with a half melted face, neck and upper torso, staring at him.

Clay jumped back. _Who is this dragon? How do they know me? Well, I guess I'm kind of famous. And why do they look familiar? And why does it look like they were scared… with rainwing venom. _Clay realised who this was. It was Fjord. The icewing he fought against in this arena. _Well the real one anyway._ But why was his luck this bad.

He never did completely forget the icewing. It's kind of hard to forget the first time you're in combat, fighting for your life, especially if it was one of your first days outside a cave you've been in your entire life.

"Ah so you recognise me." Fjord said, seemingly staring into Clay's soul, "So you remembered your first kill, after all the others you have murdered." Spitting the last word out like it was a bad cow.

"What do you mean?" Clay asked, wondering what Fjord meant, "I didn't kill you, or any others. Glory did, and we ended the war before we could really kill any others."

"Liar!" Fjord shouted, seemingly latching onto the 'Glory' bit. "Rainwins are lazy and good for nothing, nothing more, nothing less. And they certainly can't melt faces!"

"Well they can melt faces! And not all lazy! Glory's a perfect example of that!"Clay jumped in, defensively. _But why did he jump onto the anti Glory bandwagon?_

"Oh you mean Scarlet's art piece? Fjord snarled.

"Well Glory has become queen of the rainwings and the nightwings!"

"Oh no, they're gonna kill us with their laziness and mysteriousness."

"But no one can save you now!" Fjord said before launching himself at Clay, aiming to kill him. Clay got a splitting headache and the world started spinning again, not before noticing some strange symbols on the walls.

Clay woke up again inside the mud kingdom, when it was raining, and pitch black out. _Oh how fun._ Clay mentally exasperated. Clay never liked the rain. It was just got everything wet and pelted you and made _such_ an annoying sound.

Clay looked around, recognising this place. It was the pathway to his sibs home. He could actually see it. Clay started walking down the path, hoping that someone was there, _anyone _was there. _Then they probably could get me out of this craziness. _

Then Clay noticed something out of the corner of his eye. It was red with copperish veins, looking like a dragoness crumpled on the floor, with steam coming off of the figure.

_No… NO… nononono… _Clay mentality screamed. He and Peril had been dating for 6 years now. It wasn't gonna end like this. IT WASN'T.

Clay ran over to Peril, seeing a crimpsion pool of blood around her. He put his claw on her neck, and sensing no pulse, sent him on a fury of emotions.

_She's dead. She's actually dead. It wasn't supposed to end like this. _Clay just bent over and started crying. It wasn't supposed to end like this. NONE OF THIS was supposed to happen.

He hoped that his sibs would hear him,

But nobody came.

Now Clay was lost, confused, and very deeply hurt. He didn't want this. Now his girlfriend was dead, his sibs was nowhere to be seen, and he just wanted to go home.

Suddenly his head started hurting and the world spun.

When he woke up he was still near Peril's body, but he noticed some claw marks on her corpse. _Wait was she murdered? Who could possibly do such a thing?_ Clay ran through the possibilities. _Darkstalker? No. He was sealed away seven years ago. Stonemover? No he wouldn't harm a fly. Besides, it's kind of impossible for him to do anything. Anemone? No she wouldn't want to use her magic for this, Tsunami wouldn't let her._

_I wonder where Tsunami is right now. _Clay wondered. He looked around, seeing that he was, in fact, inside the prey cave. Clay noticed something out of the corner of his eye. It was Tsunami's bloody corpse, with the same claw marks on her. _Who would be able to defeat Tsunami? _Clay wondered, very alarmed. Whoever this was had taken out two of his friends, two of the best fighters too!

Clay looked around the prey cave, hoping that someone, _anyone,_ else was here. But he only found more bodies, all with the same claw marks. He found both his sibs and the Dragonets of Destiny's bodies.

The fear was really starting to set in. He did not know who this was, or what they wanted, but Clay knew that he was next.

Then Clay looked down at his claws. They were covered in blood. Dragon blood. He scratched the ground. The pattern it made was the same on everyone's corpses.

_No… No!... I did this! I killed them all! _Clay mentally screamed. It was his fault. He had been the murder. He killed them all in cold blood.

_I'm a monster. _Clay mentally screamed at himself. _I'm a monster._

_Clay…_

He was hearing voices now it was just great.

_Clay you're… a monster _

"Hello half-champion." A new voice entered the fray, except it sounded more… real?

"Who are you?" Clay asked, bewildered.

"I'm dragon." The voice said calmly.

Clay whirled around, trying to see the source of the voice, seeing that it was a scavenger with a black hood covering most of its face, letting only the bottom part of the face show.

"Dragon? That's a confusing name." Clay remarked.

_Clay you're not a… _

"Well that's what most people know me by." 'Dragon' replied, But I must keep this introduction brief, because time Is running out."

_Clay wake up._

"What do you mean? I killed all of my friends, family, even my girlfriend." Clay let out with a sob

Dragon just simply walked over, crouched down, and put a hand on his shoulder. "This isn't real to you. This is a dream. A nightmare concocted of your own fears and dreads, by a character that has long since left Pyrrha."

_Clay please wake up_

Clay looked up "But then why does it feel real?"

"Because the mind is capable of amazing things." Dragon responded.

"What do you mean?" Clay responded. None of this made sense.

"You'll see. You'll see." Dragon simply said, confusing Clay even more.

But he had one more question. "What do you do Dragon?" He had to do _something,_ otherwise why would he have this power.

"I write the rules and regulations of reality." Dragon said, point blank. "But it's time for you to wake up, not to I actually am, but to wake up to what's happening in the world around you. And don't worry, you'll see much more of me…"

"Clay wake up!" Peril said, shaking Clay violently.

Clay was back in his sleeping cave, with his healing bag slung under his wing. Everything was back in order, with no one being dead, no dead dragons trying to kill him, or any mysterious scavengers saying cryptic things.

_What does 'writer of the rules and regulations of reality even mean?'_ Clay pondered before Peril cut through his thoughts. "Clay what happened? You just started to toss and turn and calling yourself a monster."

"I had a nightmare. A nightmare about me becoming a monster and… and… and killing all of you. The Dragonets of Destiny, my sibs… you." Clay choked up at the last part, still fearing that he would snap at any minute and kill her.

"Oh don't worry, you're sweet, lovable Clay. You would never hurt a fly." And with that, she wrapped her wings around her in a hug. Clay just hugged back.

**So I have a favour to ask of you. If you want to become a beta reader for this particular story, say so in the comments, and pm me if you are sensitive to anything. Also, actually review. I don't want anyone to put up a persona because of something. DON'T DO IT. Make sure to put your feelings about the new cover image too. Also, vote for who you want me to do next. And yes, I know asked for a lot from these reviews. But time for the summary.**

**Clay finds himself in a dessert made of dirt, found a mudwing with her neck broken, after he was instantly transported to where Fjord was. Then Clay 'discovers' Peril has died. He gets transported to where all of his 'siblings' were, including his genetic and adopted ones. After that, he meets a mysterious scavenger who calls himself Dragon. Clay then wakes up to find it was all a dream.**

**Until next time, bye!**


	3. Winter's nightmare

**Hey! So I haven't uploaded in a while due to… technical difficulties. But hey, at least I'm uploading something now. As for the editor position, feel free to apply. But if you don't feel comfortable doing it, don't feel pressured to do it. **

**Also, please review. I can't improve if I don't have any challenges. **

**But, this actually will be a multi-tie in, aka, there's gonna be a lot of time jumps.**

**Context: this happens like, a week, after Darkstalker fell. **

**(Continent warning: there's talking about plans of people getting murdered, some absolutely painful needle thing, and dead bodies in this chapter.) **

Winter was back in the ice kingdom, presumably, due to the weird ice mirrors that this building was made of. It actually wasn't like anything Winter had seen. They reflected Winter, as normal, except… distorted. In some, he looked like a strong fearless leader, with several more scars running down his body, along with every action he made being perfectly timed, while in others, he looked like a quiet dragon, with glasses, a scroll tucked under his leg, that always looking down muttering to himself. But this place didn't have a foreseeable floor plan, along with how everything seemed to _shift,_ because there were statues of dragons fighting everywhere, and the repeated, down to the imperfections in the ice, it was very hard to navigate.

Soon Winter started wondering why this didn't feel _right._ Like nothing was where it was supposed to be. Like everything was… WATCHING him, Winter realised with a start. His reflections were looking at him, watching him, judging him.

That got Winter running. He didn't want to be watched. He didn't want every move he made to be scrutinised. He wanted to be free! He wanted to have freedom. He didn't like this. He liked- liked- what? Who? WHY DID IT FEEL LIKE HE WAS MISSING SOMETHING!?

Winter rounded the corner to see Narwhal, his dad, a pale blue dragon with several blue spikes protruding from the back of his neck, with his turned so his back was facing Winter. HE probably knew what was going on. He always knew what was going on.

"What's going on?!" Winter asked. Where are we!?" He was beyond panicked right now. He would not be watched. HE WOULD NOT. He would not have every action he did be judged because… because… WHY DID HE FEEL LIKE HE WAS MISSING SOMETHING?!

Narwhal turned around, and stared right into Winter's eyes, along with the reflections, his eyes being blue, hard, and cold, like the last time Winter saw him… him… WHAT? and in his deep, 'you should be ashamed of yourself' voice. "So, you're here. My disgrace of a son. I wondered when you would show up. The guy said something about 'being able to take it out on the one who wronged you.' And I think it's safe to guess the person who indirectly killed you would be enough."

"Kill me?" Winter asked. What did Narwhal mean? Had his parents tried to kill him?! He knew he was a disappointment, but, to the point where his parents tried to kill him?! This wasn't making any sense! His parents did hate his guts, but never enough to kill him.

"Why yes. You died during the diamond trial." Narwhal spoke, with the only certainty and emotionlessness that only he could pull off when talking about one of his sons dying by his doing.

"The diamond trial?" That probably hadn't been done since Queen Glacier's dragonet-hood. But she was dead because of… because of… WHAT?! Why were his memories?! Why did they feel incomplete?!

"Yes. The diamond trial. The one you died in. Do you not remember?" Narwhal replied.

"Yes. I-I don't." Replied Winter. "What ha-AAAAHHHH." Winter was overcome with sudden splitting headache, making him hold his head, causing Narwhal's face to briefly soften to a shocked expression. And the world spun, all the while he couldn't help but to pass out.

Winter woke up in the courtyard, right in front of the gift of order, aka, the wall where everyone's name and rank was displayed on tiles. It was the most important gift in Icewing society. But the courtyard itself was a rectangle, with the gift of order on one end and the main entrance/exit on the other end. There were several smaller entrances and exits along both sides, with windows along all walls, except the gift of order. It was all made out of ice, including the walls, doors, and the gift of order.

Winter looked around, remembering all that happened. All that transpired. All the lives lost. He looked back at the gift, putting a claw on it. This had been the bane of his life, and many, many, others. His parents probably weren't the first ones to sacrifice their own family for a step up in the rankings. And probably wouldn't be last.

Winter noticed something weird about the gift. When he touched it, the tiles with the names on them shifted. This wasn't normal for the gift, because the tiles normally move only when the queen was moving them.

But the weirdest thing happened when Winter moved his claw away. They _started moving down._

They moved down, almost melting, then started to gather in a circle around Winter. He tried to move but then thin, needle like threads started coming up from the collection of tiles.

They started to move around, surrounding Winter. Cornering Winter. They were trying to KILL WINTER. But he couldn't do anything. He couldn't do anything! He was paralysed by fear.

The threads suddenly LAUNCHED themselves into Winter. They bored their way from his scales into his 'skin.' They got _everywhere._ His legs, his back, his head. Nowhere was safe.

"Aaaaggghhhh." Winter screamed, being thrown to the ground, holding his head. They were starting to get to his actual flesh. They were jerking him around, trying to make him stand up. Trying to CONTROL HIM.

HE WOULD NOT BE CONTROLLED! HE WOULD NOT! _HE WOULD NOT!_ He jerked around, trying to break free, trying to break the threads. But that only made them go faster. They had progressed to his bones, and were still trying to make him move according to them.

_**Should I help him?**_ A voice asked inside of Winter's head.

_**No, I will.**_ A second voice responded.

Suddenly, a scavenger wearing… a black cloak? Did scavengers even have those? It jumped in, looking almost like a shadow, slicing the threads with what looked like a stick with a curved blade at the end. It jumped, almost flying, from one thread to another, slicing them off as it went.

The molten mass of tiles reacted, shooting more threads at the scavenger, but it dodged them effortlessly, slicing them off too as it went.

When it was done, Winter was in a pool of icewing blood and ice spikes. The scavenger positioned itself right outside the pool, seemingly waiting for… something. Winter couldn't tell what.

But now that he could get a better look at the scavenger, it was wearing a black cloak, with only the bottom part of its face showing and the part of the arm holding the weapon.

"Go on, speak Winter." The scavenger spoke, still just standing there, with the weapon behind it. "I know you have a lot of questions."

That launched Winter into a tirade of questions. "Who, or what, are you? What is this place? What did you just do? Can other scavengers do that? What did you use? Do other scavengers have those? Why are you even here?!"

The scavenger calmly responded, not even seeming fazed by the questions. "I'm an avatar of a human, a being that is all powerful in this omniverse. I just manipulated your dreams so that you would have a bit of rest. It's always best to provide a bit of rest during tense situations. No scavengers can't do it, but they do have my weapon, called a scythe, but they don't actually use it for battle. I use it mostly for looks."

"But, now you must face your most darkest fears. The deaths of the ones you care about. Then we can talk." The scavenger spoke, as Winter's world started spinning, warping, and changing.

Winter woke back up, inside of… Jade Mountain?! But the scavenger said that he was going to face his darkest fears… Oh. He meant that he was gonna face the fears of his friends dying…

Winter looked around, seeing that he was in the common cave, the one where the Dragonets of Destiny made announcements. There wasn't anything different, nothing except…

Winter finally noticed something different. Moon was there except that she… was dead. She was on top of the elevated platform, exactly where the Dragonets of Destiny delivered there announcements, with her neck SNAPPED, eyes frozen in fear, and no other visible wounds, held up by thin white strings.

_None of this is real. None of this is real._ Winter repeated to himself, fear rising. He backed away slowly, when his foot touched something. He looked behind himself, and jumped back. It was Qibli, neck snapped too, with the same strings going straight up, except collapsed on the ground.

Winter looked around, seeing everyone in the jade winglet. Kinkajou, Turtle, Qibli… Moon… All with their necks snapped, hanging on strings. _This isn't real. This isn't real. THIS ISN'T REAL._

_But what if it is?_ A traitorous part of his mind whispered. _What if it is. What if that… human is manipulating him._

Suddenly, the word shifted. Winter was in a wooden room, with no lighting except for the fireplace in the middle of the wall on Winter's right. There was also a coushany chair near the fireplace, a black rectangle above the fireplace, and a round table on the opposite side of the room from Winter, with several chairs pulled around it. There also was a door behind Winter and the human's 'scythe' right besides it.

"Hello again." The human said, right in front of him, now on the Winter's scale now. "Now I don't believe we've been properly introduced. I'm Dragon."

"Wait. That's confusing." Winter said. Since it was perfectly obvious that 'Dragon' already knew Winter, he skipped the formalities a bit. "You're a… human named Dragon."

"Who said that I didn't pick it out. Or that I only use it here." Dragon responded, getting into the cushioned chair, somehow making it bend over backwards a bit, and sipped out of its cup.

_Wait. There wasn't a cup there before. Did it just create a cup out of thin air? _Winter asked himself.

"Why exactly are you here?" Winter asked, semi-confused. If Dragon was powerful, why concern himself in Winter's affairs?

"I'm here because I want to." Dragon responded, taking another sip. "Just because I'm powerful doesn't mean I don't care about other beings. And I also have to make a deal with you."

"What do you mean?" Winter asked. "What deal?"

"The deal I'm proposing is I'll make sure that things will be set right, and you'll eventually access to unimaginable power." Dragon stated, putting his cup down.

Winter considered his options. First of all, that would make sure that everything went right, so maybe he could get Moon. But then, what about the power that comes with it. Then again, turning down a being that powerful could have disastrous consequences. Which could have disastrous consequences for Moon…

"Yes." Winter responded.

"Then let's shake on it." Dragon responded, standing up and holding out his hand.

Winter reached out his hand, meeting Dragon's paw. When they met, a miniature shock went up Winter's arm.

"What was that?" Winter asked.

"Nothing. Just making the deal official. But it's time for you to wake up." Dragon stated, and Winter woke up in his bed.


	4. Coatis's mightmare

**Hello! Hope this isn't too late! Or too early! This specific chapter will tie into Kinkajou's family, so go read that when I upload the second chapter.**

**Context: this is about an oc I've made, Prince Coatis, a Rainwing-Nightwing hybrid that's currently on a mission to retrieve his younger sister who's egg mysteriously vanished in the middle of the night, and was found in the next timeline over. To him, this takes place about 20 years after the Sandwing War of Succession, but for everyone else, it's been a year or two. This will be an introduction to Coatis, and will factor into Kinkajou's Family. (Sorry That was so long.)**

Coatis was on some medium-ish tropical island, with a big mountain at the center, surrounded by thick forests, and surrounding the forests was a big beach stretching around the entire island. It looked a lot like the sea kingdom, from Coatis's numerous times there. He found the waves kind of soothing, along with the rain of the rainforest. Maybe it was just Wave rubbing off on him. He was currently on the beach, with the salty smell of the sea drifting up to him.

Wait. There was another dragon here, on the beach. She was a nightwing, looking about twenty, with a startling resemblance to Deathbringer, Coatis's father. Maybe she knew where they were, so Coatis walked over to her. _She is working on something. Maybe it's a map. Maybe she's a cartographer. _Coatis thought to himself.

"Mix this." She muttered under her breath, obviously annoyed. "It will be easy they said. Like mixing poison they said."

"Hello miss." Coatis greeted her. He was second-guessing himself a bit, just because of the earlier 'poison' comment. _But if she wanted me dead, he would already be dead. _Coatis reasoned. It wasn't too far to think that maybe she was Deathbringer's older secret sister, or something like that. She definitely looked the part, and the right age.

She looked back at him, jumped, and with a flick of her wrist she instantly had two discs, one in each talon. _They look just like dad's._ Coatis noticed. _She really must be his sister._ "Who are you?" She asked. "How are you even here?"

"I'm Coatis. A prince of the Nightwings and Rainwings." Coatis replied, trying to stay calm. Usually being a prince stopped dragons from hurting him. "But I don't know how I got here."

"Oh." She said realising something, and putting away her weapons. "Have you heard about an assassin named Deathbringer? He should be… 34 by now." She looked down at that statement.

"Why yes I have. It's kinda impossible not to, him being my father and all." _Has this dragon not heard the news in the last 10 or so years? Seriously. My parents are all over the news._ They obviously were, with the Rainwing/Nightwings queen marrying her self-appointed bodyguard, them having dragonets, and Glory having some revolutionary ideas, such as newspapers, they were always on the news.

"Oh. So that makes you my grandson, and Deathbringer the king. Figures." She said, processing something. "So how the plan actually worked?"

"What do you mean? What do you mean by… Oh. You're Quickstrike aren't you?" Coatis realised. He had heard about his grandmother, and how she met her end.

Quickstrike nodded, but was a bit grumpy. "Could you answer my question, young man?"

"Ok. Ok." Coatis didn't want to make a bad impression on his grandmother, so he decided to answer her question. "No, the Rainwings overtook the Nightwings."

"How did they do it? They're lazy and stupid. They couldn't of outsmarted or overpowered us." Quickatrike narrowing her eyes.

"One of them actually did. The current queen actually, my mom, Glory. And the Rainwings have some venom that can melt your entire face off. So I suggest you don't get one pissesd. But anyway, she used sleep darts to neutralise the guards, then the volcano exploded. She offered them safety in exchange for them bowing for her. That's it." He didn't mention the fact that she was a former Dragonet of Destiny, the brightest night incident or the incident with Darkstalker.

"Oh. So they're not brainless." Quickstrike said.

"Yes. In fact, they actually have some pretty revolutionary ideas." Coatis responded, which was true. There were sleep darts, different types of medicine, and farming! "Also, what are you working on?"

"Oh. It's not important." She said, putting her wings around her front legs, trying to hide something.

"Now I'm interested." Coatis said, trying to look around her wings.

"STOP!" Quickstrike shouted. "I guess I'll show you." She pulled back her wings to show a bowl full of some blue liquid, a light red liquid, and some ice spikes. "I've been employed by a dragon named Madness. He's employed several dragons throughout the omniverse, and in exchange, he gives them their deepest desires. I've been assigned as a 'mixer'"

"What's your deepest desire?" Coatis asked. He knew how his grandmother treated his father, with 24/7 training, and it wasn't exactly easy training. It was the hard type of training that didn't really serve any other purpose than to make dragons better than they could be.

"Isn't it obvious?" She asked, with a bit of a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Arrrgggghhhh!" Coatis shouted, due to a sudden pain in his head.

"Wait! What's wrong?!" Quickstrike asked, panicked. But she or Coatis couldn't do anything as the world spun.

Coatis woke up back in the rainforest, during the nighttime. It was pitch black, with Coatis only able to see a few feet in front of him. The only way he was able to tell it was the rainforest was the musty smell, the feeling of undergrowth under his talons, and that he could faintly make out the pavilions, from which his mother frequently held speeches.

"Hello there." A sinister voice from behind Coatis greeted him. "I hope you're not afraid."

Coatis turned around, and saw an early aged Rainwing dragoness with deep dark reds, indigos, and… blacks. Coatis realised with a start who this was. It was his sister.

"Ah. Do you recognise me. Then. We. Can. Begin." She said, staying the same colors while pulling out a wicked knife and the jungle lit up, showing the hanging corpses of _everyone._ Deathbringer, Glory, Tsunami, Clay, Sunny, Starflight, even Peril and Turtle! How did she get her hands on them?! Much less kill them!? They were the most powerful couple in all of Pyrrha!

His sister slowly approached him, holding the knife in hand, when the world spun and spun and spun.

Coatis found himself inside a small room, with a table with both but cogs and gears on top of it, a small fireplace, another smallest table near the fireplace with a book depicting a significantly younger Glory, and there was a cushioned chair next to the smaller table, with a scavenger on it. The scavenger itself was wearing a black hood that wrapped around its body, leaving only the bottom part of the face and its arm, which was holding a cup, visible.

"Hello there Coatis." The scavenger said, turning to "look" at him. Now, there weren't any eyes visible, but you could sense what was its center of attention. "I'm Dragon. Before you say it's confusing, it is. But for scale of my power, I'm high above Dominar."

_Wait. He's more powerful than Dominar?_ Coatis asked himself. _That makes him easily able to completely destroy me._ Coatis remembered the 'omni-god,' the one letting them know his sister was alive and well, in another timeline, and it would take him a bit to make an adequate portal to the timeline, and it wouldn't be guaranteed that he would set it to the right time.

"Yes. I'm more than powerful enough to completely obliterate your body and mind, but I don't want to. At least not yet. And yes, I can read your mind." Dragon said, taking a sip from its cup.

"So, why did you pull me here? What is even happening?" Coatis asked slowly, noticing that Dragon had a smile on his 'face' and that he never seemed to take it off. It was… unnerving.

"I pulled you here because I needed you for information, and what's happening is you're having a nightmare." Dragon said, reclining back in his seat.

"So, what information do you need?" Coatis asked. He didn't have any unique information, and if Dragon needed it very badly he would've forced it out of him.

"The name of your grandmother's employer." Dragon responded, his 'gaze' feeling more poitanient.

"So, what exactly do you propose?" Coatis asked. What did Madness have to do with this? He sounded like a good guy, especially since he was giving some dragons clouser with loved ones.

"My purpose is to capture and interrogate him. He possesses information I need and has been evading capture for some time now. Unfortunately, I don't know his name, face, or even his operations. All I know is that he's not obeying certain rules and regulations." He sat back down in his chair, putting his free hand to his chin, gaze lessening. "So the deal I'm proposing is that I give you the name of your sister, and you let me see what you know about this guy." He said, instantly dematerialised from his chair and re- materialised in front of Coatis, startling him, while Dragon reached out his hand.

Coatis thought about it for a minute. On one hand, this would give him something to search for her by, but, on the other hand he could be lying. But then why wouldn't he of interrogated Quickstrike? Or maybe there was more than met the eye. All he knew was that he needed to do. Take the deal. He needed this in order to be successful on the mission. So he held out his hand to Dragon's.

"This might hurt a little." Dragon stated, giving Coatis enough time to brace for the electric shock the went up his arm. It didn't hurt enough to be debilitating, but he did hurt enough to make Coatis flinch. After the shock, Dragon recoiled his arm.

"Thank you for your cooperation." Dragon said, unfocused. "I'll relay this information to my brother." With that Coatis's dream disappeared to reveal a dense heavy rainforest, just like home.

_Wait. Dragon didn't tell me what the name of my sister is!_ Coatis realised with a start. That was Dragon's end of the deal! He was supposed to uphold it!

_**The name you're looking for is 'Kinkajou.' **_A new voice spoke to him. It wasn't loud or faint, but it was there. Coatis got up and walked around, seeming calmed by the voice. But, it was time to find Kinkajou and bring her home.


End file.
